The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an electric charge eliminating method.
In order to improve user's convenience, some types of image forming apparatuses (copiers, printers, facsimiles, multifunction peripherals obtained by combining the functions of these apparatuses, etc.) are configured such that a current is applied to a portion of a substrate merely when a power cord connected to an outlet is inserted into an apparatus main body, even without switching a main power switch to an ON state. This is, for example, for enabling reception of transmitted data in an image forming apparatus having a communication function even when the image forming apparatus enters a sleep state (a low power consumption state).
In addition, a technology has been known in which a printer apparatus is powered off on the basis of information from a host device installed at a location away from the printer apparatus. Specifically, the following technology has been disclosed. When a power-off instruction is received from the host device, an off signal is transmitted to a power switch that is provided in the printer apparatus and has an electromagnetic reset function. Then, when the printer apparatus is not powered off, an off signal is transmitted again. When the printer apparatus is not powered off even if the power-off process is performed a predetermined number of times, an alarm signal is transmitted to the host device, and driving of a fixing unit or the like that operates at a high voltage is stopped.